Percy's and Annabeth's future
by PercyJacksonASL
Summary: After The House of Hades Percy and Annabeth are still together. Percy has wanting to ask the important question. After he does, if Annabeth says yes, what will their wedding be like. And will they have a family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Percy P.O.V

Today was Annabeth's birthday, July 12. She was turning 25 this year, and I had something very important to ask her. Today I was going to ask her to marry me. I had the ring box in my pocket, next to Riptide, so I wouldn't forget it. As I got into my car my phone rang(yes I know what you are thinking "Aren't cell phones bad demigods?" Well ever since we closed the doors of death and stopped Gea, monsters are now very, VERY, rare so know us demigods can do what mortals can do) and it was Annabeth.

" Seaweed Brain! Are you almost here? I don't want this night to get thrown off because of you being, well a Seaweed Brain!"

"Yes, I am just leaving now. See you in a few minutes. Love you."

"OK, love you to."

When I got to her apartment, she was wearing a long sea green dress, she had her hair in a low bun and she was wearing the bracelet I got her when she turned 16.

"Wow Annabeth! You look amazing. And you still have that bracelet?"

"No...Percy. I threw it away right after you gave it to do you think?" She said sarcastically.

"I just...well never mind. Let's just go to dinner."

As we ate our dinner, we talked all about our adventures together when we were kids. Then after awhile I excused myself because I was going to go ask when they bring her

cake I want them to but the ring on the plate, but I didn't tell her that.

As they waiters brought the slice of cake, I started ing butterflies in my stomach, I know I already asked for her parents giving me their blessing,and believe me that really made me nervous, but this? Many things can go wrong,like if she says no. But there was no backing down now. As she saw the ring I got on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I saw tears in her eyes, she nodded and said yes. Thank the gods! I don't know what I would of done if she said no. I put the ring on her finger and then I kissed her. I heard clapping nall around us. After I paid for the dinner, we went to my car.

All this time Annabeth hasn't said a word, well except yes.

"Is anything wrong?"

" Percy..." She started,"You don't even know how long I have been wanting this." She squeezed my hand.

"You want me to help you pack your stuff?" I asked my fiancé.

"No, I will do it by myself, I will move in tomorrow." We pulled up to her apartment, and she left. I thought to myself and thought wow I have the best girl on the world, and soon she is going to be my wife.

That night I put everything in its place, because I wanted my home to be presentable to Annabeth. And trust me if she see's one thing out of place, she will go ballistic. I think I fell asleep around 2 in the morning, yes that was how messy my house was. Not my fault that I juggled 3 jobs to buy Annabeth's ring. I slept for about 2 hours and then went to my job. I had the best job in the world for as son of Posideon. You know those people who are in the aquarium and they go in the water and get to feed the animals and talk to fish, that is what I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Percy asked me to marry him! After I changed out of my dress I started yo pack right away. I didn't even sleep a wink, I was so full of joy. I called Thalia, Hazel, and Piper. They were all excited for me to, and the all volunteered to come with me to buy my wedding dress.

The next morning I had my last breakfast in my apartment. Oh my gods! I are about to marry my true love! I still can't get over that he asked me to marry him! It seams like just last month we returned the lighting bolt, now look how far we came. And I loved that he proposed on my birthday. That is SO unforgetable...but I did have lots of pressure on me to. I had to decide my future, and all it took was one word. He is the love of my life, and when I was the ring, my knees went weak, and my mouth went dry. Then for a second, a thought came to mind that it was for the wrong person, but then he went on one knee, and then my eyes started to water. I answered, I said yes of course, and then kissed him. It felt like our first kiss on the lake.

Then, after I cleaned up the last of my things, Percy knocked on my door. I think my heart skipped a few beats when I saw his messy jet black hair with his sea green eyes. I smiled, we grabbed my bags then headed for his car. When we drove to his house we held hand in hand.

"I'm not trying to be to pushy," Percy started "but I think we should start planing the wedding in a month or two."

"Percy Jackson, I...I think that sounds great." I smiled at him, and he smiled at him. I knew what he ment, I loved him and I know he loves me too and it would be great to start our new life together as soon as possible. "Seaweed Brain, just please keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to start our new life a car accident!"

After about another ten minutes of driving, we got to his house. His house looked almost like his cabin at Camp-Half Blood. And of course he would have, a pool in his backyard.

"Welcome to your new home." He said as he opened his the front door. As I walked in, the house was amazing! You walked into the living room, he had a sofa and a loveseat. And on his fireplace was his TV and pictures of us. Then he showed me the rest of his house.

"And this is our room." He put my bags down, and smiled.

"Percy this is wonderful!" I hugged him. "And best of all, you kept it clean." As I said that, he did a fake smile.

"Um...Annabeth... I don't usually..." I pulled him in a kiss.

"You, you are a Seaweed Brain. You don't think I didn't figure it out? I'm your Wise Girl."

"I just... I just know how you don't like thing messy, and"

"And to u think I wouldn't marry you if I knew you are a slob?"

"Yes."

"You know why I love you? Because who you are. Nothing else, if we want this marriage to work, you have to promise to be yourself, okay?"

"I promise."

That night after I unpacked my bags Percy and I watched some TV. Later that night during some old movie, I think I fell asleep with Percy on the couch around 11pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Percy P.O.V

When Annabeth fell asleep, I carried her to bed. The only time you see her that she didn't look like she was going to kill you i you did something to her, was when she was asleep. Don't get me wrong, she always looked beautiful, but she looked amazing when she was sleeping. After I put her in bed, I turned off the TV and went to sleep myself. After I changed, I put Riptide on my side table. I know I might be silly still keeping the pen/sword around, but I have 2 good reasons for having it near me: first, I'm still a demigod,, and even if monsters are SUPER rare now, you never know, secondly, it will always appear in my pocket.

When iI woke up the next morning, smelled...breakfast. I got up and got dressed, and went downstairs. And when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Annabeth. She was already dressed. Her blonde hair was wet, and she was cooking pancakes. BLUE pancakes!

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Annabeth said as she started setting the table. "This morning I had so much time I went for a run and made breakfast."

"Well..." I started, "I'm sorry that I stayed up with YOU till 12 o'clock!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine..." she said, "just don't let this food go to waste."

As we ate, we talked about all the battles we did when we were younger. Then we joked about what Juniper's and Grover's kids are going to look like. Then we talked about our wedding. Where it would be, when, and who we are inviting, and the rest of the important things. We decided that the wedding would be at the end of October, which is still a few months away.

After Annabeth left for work, an architect of course, I cleaned up that kitchen, after I did that, I left for work myself. When I got to the aquarium my boss was standing with his arms crossed by the employees entrance.

"PERCY JACKSON!" He yelled, and spitting a little.

"Yes, Mr. Grenne?"

"This has been your 5th time being late. Usually I will fire someone who is late the 5th time, but since you do wonderful with the sea creatures, I will give you 1 last chance. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

After I left, I went to go feed the animals, and I spent about 2 hours doing so, and then I went into the tank. I had to put on an air tank and a wet suit just for show so no one gets suspicious and saying "Hey Jackson just came out of the water with no air tank, and he is dry!". That would be a pain in the rear to explain. As I jumped into the water, kids and parents started to come in. The whole area was packed. As a employee came out with a microphone to ask questions, all the little kids started to squeal. When the employee asked who would wants to ask the first question, a hundred little hands rose up, and the kids almost trampled the employee. I know I have fought over a hundred monsters, but I thought the hardest thing to fight against was a hundred little boys and girls from ages 4 to 6. But in the end the parents settled their children down, and a little girl got to ask the first question.

"Are you scared of the fishies?" She asked.

"No, are any of you?" I answered.

"No!" All of the kids said at the same time.

After an hour or so of that, I got out of the water. Since my shift ended at 3, I went to go get lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria, to my surprise I saw Annabeth and she looked upset. I ran up to her and asked what happened.

"My stupid boss just fired me! He said because o buget cuts and stuff like that. And he had to "let me go"! Ugh." She said as she pounded her fists into the table.

"Well, I leave in an hour, we could go see a movie or something, if you want." I suggested.

"Ok." She looked at me with her stormy gray eyes.

The we ordered lunch.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN AWHILE. I HAVE BEEN GETTING LOTS OF MATH HW AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY. IM SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ITS BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MY TABLET AT THE MOMENT AND WHEN I TYPE ON MY PHONE, WELL...THERE IS ALOT MORE MISTAKES. ALSO I HAVE HAD A SMALL WRITTERS BLOCK. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE OF PERCY AND ANNABETH, PM ME. ALSO I KNOW I HAVENT PUT DISCLAIMERS, BUT I DONT OWN ANYTHING, ONLY THE BOOKS.**

**P.S. XPG( LAMESTUSERNAMEEVER)! IM NOT DATING SM, YOU ARE! AND I HAVE SOMETHING BIG FOR YOU!*EVIL LAUGH***


	5. An-9-11

**Sorry another a/n. But I am writing this one for remembrance of 9-11. My family new people who died that day. My dad is retired Army and my mom was a flight attended. And i was REALLY mad today at school. I was in English class, and the principle decided to do a moment of silence, so we stood up and the music started to play. The music was on a trumpet, so it might of sounded strange, but then people started laughing DURING the silence! That is VERY disrespectful to those people who died either innocent when the planes crashed, or died helping people who got out. Then my English teacher showed a slideshow of pictures that were token that day. They started to laugh at the people who had ash on their faces from the destruction, bleeding,and so on. I was talking to the girl next to me how mean and rude they were. Then later yhat day I talked to my friends at break,one of them is LamestUserNameEver, and by the time then I was about to go to the kids and smack them.**

**If one of your parents served or serving in the Army, Im thankful. I know it might be hard for you today. **

**If you or anyone you know anyone was disrespectful today, I am upset at them or you.**

**But in conclusion, we are Americans, we got through this and we will probably go through worse, but we are Americans. We stand up for freedom, liberty and equality.**

**If you want me to pray for anyone, please pm me, and I will.**

**-PercyJacksinASL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Sorry for a really long chapter. Its fall break and I'm with family so its hard to write. BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT TODAY (at least in the US)Last thing...if u have any ideas for their wedding, let me know.**

Chapter 4 Annabeth's P.O.V

Man, was I mad. When I got back from my break, I had a e-mail on my laptop, and it read:

"Dear Annabeth Jackson, I am sorry but I hav to inform you, you have been fired. It is not about your work, it is about budget costs. You will need to clean out yoir office before you leave. "

After I read the e-mail, I slammed my laptop and started packing. Then I got in my car, and drove to the aquarium where Percy works. As I waited I started to look for jobs, but unfortunately I didn't find any. When Percy came in the cafeteria, I told him what happened.

I have been fighting monsters since I can remember, saved the Olympus and more. And I just got fired. I felt like I could destroy almost anything right know, I was so angry. But in Percy's sea green eyes, he was trying to comfort me.

"Well, I leave in an hour, we could go see a movie or something, if you want"

I took a breath in and said "OK"

...

During lunch, we decided we would just take a walk in the park because there was no movies that we wanted to see. We waked for about an hour or two. When we finally got home , it was five.

"Want me to go pick something up for dinner tonight?." Percy asked.

"No, I will make something. Go take a swim!" I smiled. After he changed, he kissed me on the cheek, and left. Then I started top make dinner. When I checked the pantry, it barley had any food. I rolled my eyes, but I found a box of noodles, and some sauce. I got some water on the stove. As I waited for it to boil, I set the table. In the dining room there was a window that could see to the pool. I didn't see any slashing, so he was under probably thinking. After the water started to boil I put the noodles in and I set the table. When I finished the table and stirred the noodle I looked at my ring. It wasn't really fancy. It was silver with three small diamond that had a little tint sea green.

" Time for dinner!" I called out.

When Percy came out he was perfectly dry, on of the perks of being the son of Posideon.

"Well, it smells good." He said as he came in.

"Thanks. Tomorrow I'm going to buy some food, okay?"

As we ate it started to rain.


End file.
